Changed
by lazy-person-with-a-computer
Summary: it's been 5 years since the incident with my little sister Aoi Hyūga was taken away from me and being held hostage by that damn Persona sensei. mikan sakura saved my sisters life but sadly she had to risk her own life for it. Mikan has come back to school after 5 years however she has changed I mean Changed forget her go lucky attitude she is now a badass goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Natsume P.O.V

it's been 5 years since the incident with my little sister Aoi Hyūga was taken away from me and being held hostage by that damn Persona sensei. mikan sakura saved my sisters life but sadly she had to risk her own life for it, ever since then she's been going to hospital it started with her going one a week for check-ups than 3 times a week until she stopped coming to class altogether but the weird thing is every time I try to go visit her the hospital won't let me in, or the rest of the gang. but what's even stranger is that I haven't been sent on a mission I mean don't get me wrong I happy that I don't have to risk my life but still. I was snap back into reality when my idiotic teacher Narumi sensei came in to the room " good morning my little angels" he sang everyone groaned. I sat in the back of the class room with my feet on the desk and my book (porn) opened on my desk. Normal P.O.V "Quite! Ok every one we have a new student or should I say returning student" Narumi sensei said "come in" Nastume P.O.V "Quite! Ok every one we have a new student or should I say returning student" Narumi sensei said "come in". A girl came into the room she had waist long light brown hair, the school skirt adjusted so it was half way down her thighs her school T-shirt's top two buttons undone revelling the top of her bra and a lot of cleavage she ha she had a black mask that was half of her face(horizontally) she had 3 ear piercings in each ear, 5 bracelets, 6 rings and a ankle bracelets meaning she was extremely dangerous more dangerous than me. she had blood red lipstick all in all she was Hot! Normal P.O.V

"Please take your mask off" said their homeroom teacher. Silently the girl slowly took her mask off. The whole class gasp because under there mask was there beloved Mikan...


	2. I am the Black Shadow

Shout out to Coldheart12 for my first review sorry this chpt kinda suck XP

Normal P.O.V

"Mikan!?" the class cried. Everyone sat in shock because their beloved Mikan has come back! but has also changed so much. Everyone one jump out of their seats and started to run to Mikan, except the Ice Queen Hotaru and The schools Bad Boy Nastume who were still in shock. "Wall" was all that Mikan said and everyone who was running to Mikan ran into an invisible wall. The class was Dumbfound

including Hotaru, Nastume and the teacher. "O- ok everyone I know you miss Mikan but we need to give her some space" Narumi sensei explained. Ring ring the bell rang singling for end of homeroom " Well good bye my little ones" sang Narumi sensei trying as he walked out the door. Seconds ticked by and nobody said anything. the door opened and Persona sensei walked in everyone froze except for Mikan who went and sat in the front row right infront of the teacher's desk.

Nastume P.O.V

the door opened and Persona sensei walked in everyone froze except for Mikan who went and sat in the front row right infront of the teacher's desk. I tensed up as a watched that demon lord Persona sensei walk to the into the class room stopping just in front of Mikan " take your seats" Persona sensei said in a lazy tone, the rest of the class scramble like headless chicken's trying to find their seats. Persona sensei looked around the room with his black soulless beady eyes and finally landing on me smirking he said " good morning everyone" he looked around the room again examining his pry but when his eyes laid on Mikan shock and fear crossed his face for a spilt second but I saw it. Why would he be scared of her? "Mikan put your mask back on and these three rings" Persona sensei said while handing Mikan three blue and silver rings. Mikan put the rings on silently to every ones shock she didn't complain like thee happy go lucky girl 5 yrs ago, "what the fuck is going on" I thought to myself!? "Reflection, steal, use" Mikan said calmly. What? Was all I could think of. " ha ha ha " Persona sensei laughed darkly "your alice won't work on me or anyone else for that matter with that much protective barriers on you, you have more than me, Black shadow of Alice Academy" he said in a matter-of fact tone.

Then why can't anybody use there alice's? Mikan ask drakly'. It's true I can't put anything on fire I thought to myself starting to get confused and pissed at the same time, "I can't use my alice" "yeah neither can I" what's happening" our class started to get confused " shut up" Persona sensei shouted " Black shadow explain yourself he yelled pissed off now " It's simple I just don't trust anyone further than I can throw them" Mikan replied in a Bored tone.

Normal P.O.V

"It's simple I just don't trust anyone further than I can throw them" Mikan replied in a Bored tone. "five years has passed, meant five years of training Baka's ( baka means idiot) I have increased my Alice the copy Alice, I have copped every single Alice in the world I've even created my own Alice. The brunette hid her face with her bangs, she had an evil smile on her face Don't think that I'm the little weak girl I was 5 years ago because I'm not!, she was stupide enough to risk her life for someday she doesn't know beside everybody hated her, and picked on her and that made her weak and I took over her" "Mikan is DEAD the person you see now is black shadow". "n-NO! the class turned around to see that Hotaru collapsed on the ground ( don't know how she got there she just did XD) crying her black eyes wide in shock and pupils dilated everyone was shocked Hotaru never showed any emotions let alone cry but the Ice Queen of 2-a was having a mental break down in front of their eyes. "Mikan would never give up she may be a Baka…" Mikan interrupted "that's right Baka, you would shoot her beat her daily with your Baka gun didn't you! You always treated her like a pest whenever she tried to give affection to you, nobody gave any to her, she looked up to her so called best friend to fill in that role but instead what do you do, treat her like Shit! ha some best friend!" smirked The Black Shadow. Hotaru hid her face in her hands trying to stop the endless amount of tears. "Im Mikans true self, the shadows in your hearts, I feed on your pain, guilt, suffering, sadness, fear and anger, **I am the black shadow!**


	3. black shadow covering my eyes

~ yeah I know it suck s but 'Im a new writer so cut me some slack ok? *hangs my head in sham*~

The Black Shadow (Mikan) P.O.V

*Ring Ring* thank god I thought to myself as the bell rang echoing through the salient class room, "well might as well make my escape here" I thought standing up making my way out of the class room heading off to period 3 for HPE, as I walked out the door I looked back to my best friend broken down on the floor crying with my classmates surrounding her and comforting her, I wish I was them, But this is the only way to protect her, to protect anyone is to keep them far away and hate me wanting nothing to do with me. a hot tear escaped me eye sliding down my cheek " no I can't cry I mentally screamed at myself I quickly brush it away before anyone can see it. I double check to see if anyone saw me I take a quick glance around the room " shit" I see Nastume looking my way judging by the look on his face he saw, he saw it. I shot him a death glare it killed me inside to do this to the person I love, Nastume is the person I love but I can't love him because he will end up hurt "great" note the sarcasm more tears come sliding down my face, I quickly turn on my heel and start to walk out of the class room *screech* I hear Nastumes chair being pushed back then I start to hear him running after me. On the verge of breaking down I manage to crock out a horse whisper "wall" "senses" I run into the girls changing room and change into my kit.

Nastumes P.O.V

*Ring Ring* Finally the bell rang I thought to myself *screech* I look up to see The Black Shadow bitch stand up making her way out the door, but she pauses and turns around to take a look at Hotaru then I see the old Mikan, no the real Mikan but not the happy go lucky Mikan the sad version of her guilt washes over her face like blanket she looks at her best friend a tear escapes her eye I was taken back I would have never thought that The Black Shadow would show any sign of weakness she quickly brushes the tear away before anyone could see well I saw it, she frantically looks around the room checking if anyone saw it, her soft brown eyes, Mikan's soft brown eyes lands on mine, a flash of shock crosses on her face but is then quickly covered up with her black mask her beautiful brown eyes harden into ice and The Black Shadow is back, she shoots me a death stare but more tears stream down her face that's not the Black Shadow it's mikan she's just pushing everyone away from her like I did when I wanted to protect them, wait pushing everyone away, wanting to protect them, me not going on any more dangerous missions for five years, Mikan missing for five years, sudden change of attitude!? "SHIT" I scream startling the class with my sudden outburst Mikan's In a whole lot of shit! She turns on her heel and rushes out of the classroom and down the hall. *screech* I pushed my chair back and run after her. I run out the door and down the hall, I hear her crying but only faintly as if she was trying to keep it in , she manage to crock out a ragged whisper "wall" "senses"; everything geos black, like a Shadow covering my eyes.I don't know how long I was out for, it could have been seconds, hours or even days, I just hope it wasn't years…. Nastume, Nastume hey wake up were gonna be late for class I open my eyes it takes a few seconds to adjust to the light I was releaved to discover friend Ruka holding a rabitt I sit up *bang* "ah Fuck" I said my head feels like someone hit me with a hammer "wh *clears throat* what day and year is it?" "um dude you were out for like only 3 minutes *lol* "come on Nastume we have to get changed for H.P.E" Ruka complaid while pulling me up I completely forgot about what just happened as we raced into the boys changing room to get changed.


	4. HPE

Nastumes P.O.V

Cold sweat was dripping down my face after all that running and quickly putting on my H.P.E kit ( white T- shirt with the alice academy logo an left chest pocket and navy blue shorts.) all the boys started to talk while waiting for the girls and their teacher. H.P.E is my favourite subject ( girls wearing tight T-shorts and tight navy blue short short) I think mentally drooling to myself, I looked up as I heard footsteps the girls have all come out I smirk as I watch them walk over to us, Where's Mi- I mean The Black Shadow!? " Alright sunshine's run 3 laps of the room" I felt a chill up my spine as I recognize the voice I turn around discovering that my worst nightmare Narumi sensei was our teacher AGAIN I hear the rest of the class groan with frustration. *BANG* The class flips around to see what the noise was. My eyes widen in shock *gasp* I hear the boys in my class gasp I'm not surprised either because The Black Shadow was running towards us her tight kit covers her curves perfectly, her large breast jiggle with each step she takes her masks is taken off, her hair in two loose twin tails. She stops and stands beside the rest of the girls, she has the biggest boobs and nicest body. I feel something harden in the front of my pants which made me smirk. *clears throat* um aaaa th- thank you for joining us Mikan Narumi sensei says while blushing I couldn't help but smile Narumi sensei blushing "hn" that's a first what a pervert and I thought he was gay too, well maybe bi well I can't talk maybe if I'm lucky me and Mikan can have a "little fun later" I thought to myself.

Normal P.O.V

"wow" everybody thought The Black Shadow is amazing a sports she can even beat the people with sport alice's she must have been training her ass off during those five years. She broke the school record in high jump, 400 meters run, long jump and block jumping (don't know what's it called you know the blocks they jump over in P.E in the anime XD) the Period flew past leaving the class sweaty and out of breath except one emo brunet who didn't even break a sweat "ok of to the showers my little puppets then you are excused for lu-nnn-ch 3" *wink blow a kiss* Narumi sensei sang before walking off.

[time skip in the girls shower]

Mikans P.O.V

I was standing under the hot shower steam everywhere, I looked down to see scars scattered everywhere from missions, beating and self-harm…. But it was the scars that the naked eye couldn't see which hurt the most. I closed my eyes for a mere second a black room full of blood appears in front of my closed eyelids *a blood chilling scream* Aoi Hyūga appears in front of me beaten and bloody her small frail hand reached out towards me "Onee san help me" she pleaded, I reached out my hand to grab hers and just before we were to touch a huge dark/shadowy hand reaches down and grabs me covering my light * in the background you can hear Aoi screaming noooo!…. my eyes snap open I drop my shampoo hands shacking, slowly I recover I can hear some girls from my class giggling. I turn the tap off and wrap a towel tightly around me before getting out of the shower to change, it killed me a little in side when as soon as I walked into the changing room all the talking and laughing stopped, I walked over to where my sports bag was feeling stares all over my back I feel so self-consensus I change as fast as I could fumbling a bit I flung my bag over my shoulder and continued my way out as soon I a take a step out of the changing room I can hear laughter OMFG I feel so stupide right now God why me I went to my locker and chucked my bag in ran to the café and bought a sandwich where I later ate in the bathroom~ alone.


	5. Im such a ninja

shout out to

BhndThyCrmsnEys

Bluecrackle

conanlover247

jortiz112294

Coldheart12 (been reading this since the start and chatting and reviewing to me so mega shout out to you)

thanks for reading and liking my crappy fanfiction :3 btw Im going on holidays tomoz for 10 days so I wont be updating for a while but your welcome to read any of my other fanfictions and write a review until next time peace xxxx

Mikans / The Black Shadow P.O.V

It was cold, really cold….

Flash back ( mikans childhood)

*hiss* " mikan don't touch that cat" warned Mikans grandpa Pulling mikan back and away from the cat.

"but why grandpa I just wanted to play with the little black kitty" said young Mikan looking up to her grandpa with her soft innocent eyes.

"because mikan sweet heart there are some things you shouldn't do like talk to people you don't know, fight, take candy from people you don't know, get infold with black cats and most of all the most dangerous thing you can do is….. go into The Black Shadows of life" Mikans grandpa warned.

End of flash back….*in front of the school gate*

Mmm don't go in the black shadow of life, sorry grandpa but I am the black shadow of life I thought sadly to myself.

I look up to the stars *sigh* it must be nice to light up the dark like stars I say out loud

*crunch crunch* I can hear what appears to sound like someone walking on dead leaves,

"can you please not kill everything you touch?" I say while taking off two of my rings. I look around and give my rings to persona

"thanks"

I'll be back soon I said and with that I teleported

*thud* *wobble* I land on a long black limo, careful not to fall off I stretch both arms out to keep my balance, *crunch* I quickly turn my head around, I swore I just heard a branch snap, just to be sure I used my animal instincts alice growing a pair of hazel brown cat ears and tail.

" hurry up we have to get outa here" painted a male in the distance no further then 5km away from where I stand

*trip* ahh Ouch I just tripped over a tree root, I think I sprang my ankle whimpered a girl

Come on Jason help me carry sally I don't want to get caught order the third person

"Bingo" I smirked to me self, found you I whispered before teleporting. I land in front of the escaped students

"shit" mumbled the boy who I amuse is named Jason

" please, please I'm begging you don't make us go back there, let us visit our families even for a moment I got a letter saying my mother is going to be having a baby soon" begged the sally girl

The three students were clinging to each other. I ran towards them at full speed, "teleport" as soon as I got in contact with their bodies we were all teleported back to the limo, no time to rest in the luxury of the limo, cause as soon as we were in the limo I grabbed the ESP and all five of us was teleported back to the school,

*bow on one knee head bowed*"sensei" the ESP and the runaways just as you asked for I said while presenting my hunted prey .

"very good TBS (The Black Shadow)" replied persona sensei with zero emotion

This is for you, I say while handing over 5 envelopes. And with that I was off again "god I'm such a ninja tonight" I thought to myself I couldn't help but smile.


	6. Death was in the air

sorry guys for not updating in a while

Its true. Shadows do follow you. They're behind you when the sun is up and they're there when the sun is down, even if you can't see them.

I knew I was going to die. like animals know it's going to rain. I was jumping branch from branch until I reached my distention, an old were house in the middle of a forest about 800km from civilisation. I stood on the top of a tree, I looked up to the moon It looked so close that if you reached out you would touch it. I reached out to the moon only to grab the night air, I sighed and looked to the were house.

"I never would've imagined dying in a place like this.

I jumped down from the tree and walked over to the huge double door

"lets go out with a bang shall we Mikan" I used my clone alice

"on 3?"

"1"

"2"

"3!" we shouted at the same time, we kicked open the door. three startled men turned around, they were gatherd around a small girl around the age of 8, the same age as Nastume's little sister was- she was in the school uniform but it was ragged and dirty her eye were large and full of fear she had tears in the coner of her eyes threatening to escape, her face was swollen, body was coverd in bruses and scathes.

"h-help me" her voice was horsed before she fainted. she was tied up by thick rope onto a chair.

"well well well what do we have here? a small child?"

"nah man she's not a small child, I'm mean look at the tits on her!" I covered up my chest.

"are you three the ones who've been kidnapping my students?"

"and if we are whats a little girl like you gonna do about it?" I smirk, my clone's jumped through all the windows making the glass shatter into tinny paces like rain all around the room

"more titys " drooled one guy

"shut up you perv and get her" shouted the other guy. wait there was suppose to be three guys.

*gasp* I felt a sharp pain in my back, a warm liquid feeling started to slid down my back. I was gasping for air but each time I gasp pain would shot through my lungs. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees. someone kick my back and I fell.

"this was it, they sent us this to defeat us! ha what a joke, what do they take us for" the three'd man said from behind me while kicking my guts. my clones were set on fire by the pervert one. the other two men decide to join the man kicking me, now all three were kicking me. I was coughing up blood and almost dead but luckily for me one of them stopped and bent down.

"before I kill her I wanna know what she looks like" he took of my mask which allowed me to use what little power I had left.

"steal,teleport" I manged to mumble

"death!" the man who took of my mask shouted before he teleported with the two man and the girl back to the school.

"death, death, death" the words echoed through the room before everything went black...

Its true. Shadows do follow you. They're behind you when the sun is up and they're there when the sun is down, even if you can't see them.


End file.
